kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki Affiliations
KP Fanon Wiki This was touched on and given tacit approval informally, but since I started this forum, might as well open to wider input. I would like for the Kim Possible Fanon Wiki to be affiliated and partnered with this canon-strong wiki. I've already created over there a template to point to the appropriate articles on This Wiki as a way to bypass double effort. Perhaps some form of reciprical template to point to the fanon wiki could be considered? --Love Robin (talk) 22:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I like this idea. How do you think to best do it? I am thinking that a link at the bottom would be good. :Mknopp (talk) 16:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I would be okay with a link at or near the bottom. Perhaps even as part of either Notes or a new section for Fanon/Beyond Canon? ::I'm still trying to get a handle on how to handle various things over there. Just decided Canon Characters needs to start as a Disambig Page with first link being to the canon page here, then links by author and series leading to , for example Bonnie Rockwaller (Love Robin). Of course, in this example, that should prolly lead to another Disambig as I have several takes on her… ::Once things get rolling, perhaps a page here for "KP in FANON" could be composed; discussing it, the difference from canon, and why this wiki is canon-only; link to the Fanon Mainpage while also pointing out to look for links on individual articles. ::It'll be a project… --Love Robin (talk) 21:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Disney Wiki Lately been inserting my nose into the KP area of the Disney Wiki, and have been asked if we would like affiliate with them. At the moment that means just allowing them to place our wordmark on their page of Affiliates. However I'm going to see if I can swing some form of "Further Information can be found here" leading back to appropriate pages here. --Love Robin (talk) 22:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I have always had a bit of resistance to the Disney Wiki. They have flat out stolen some of our articles and images (Amelia, Akute, Bebe, June, etc.) without giving us any sort of reference or credit. If they are willing to act as an overall source and link to us as a more in-depth source then I am all for it. But if they only want to act as the be-all-end-all of everything Disney and in seeking to become this are willing to take without credit, then I am not real wild about partnering with them. So, I guess it is really up to them. :I know that this is all open source, but still there is common courtesy. :Mknopp (talk) 16:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah. Part of what pulled me to them was seeing my, and our, words repeated there. After a week, I've gained a measure of the community and realize that the "borrowing" is done by a select few and not as a policy. I shall mention your concerns. --Love Robin (talk) 21:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC)